Saving Emma Swan
by lizziebennetgonesolo
Summary: Emma Swan, in an act worthy of the title of Saviour, sacrifices herself to save Regina from what would have meant an inevitable descent back into evil's grasp. But will she become the Dark One? My take on the season four finale and the immediate aftermath. This was originally going to be a longer story, but I decided to let it remain a oneshot for lack of inspiration. Clliffhanger.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! I've decided to dive into the world of OUAT. Here's my first stab at it; I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please, if you can spare a moment, pop me a review at the end of the chapter to let me know your thoughts. I would really appreciate the feedback.**

 **To anyone coming from my The 100 story "The Legend of Klark kom Skaikru", never fear. I am currently working on the next chapter, but it is taking much longer than anticipated due to something that I like to refer to as RL - real life.**

 **And now: our story begins at the end of the season 4 finale.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time; it belongs to Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, and Disney/ABC. No copyright infringement is intended - I'm just playing in their sandbox._

"Emma! EMMA, PLEASE! No. Don't do this."

Emma's eyes, brimming with unshed tears, pierced Killian's as she braced herself to do what she knew was necessary.

"I love you," she told him at long last, her voice a poignant mixture of conviction, fear, and desperation. The lovers leaned towards one another, and their foreheads touched for a brief moment as Killian raised a hand to Emma's shoulder, almost as if to try to keep her with him.

But then, Emma shoved him back.

"NO!" he cried out, but it was too late. Emma had already spun around, plunging an arm into the terrible, molten darkness that was threatening to consume Regina. Bright, electric blue bursts of light flashed within the swarm of shadows as it converged upon Emma. Now free, Regina staggered back into Robin's arms and the couple, along with Emma's parents and Killian, could only watch in helpless horror as the darkness swirled menacingly around Emma. Her pained, breathless cries echoed through the street, and she only managed to lock eyes one more time with Killian before the blackness engulfed her form. Without warning, it rose into the air, carrying her with it, before vanishing in a violent blue flash of light.

From the burst of light, a small object fell to the ground with a clang. Cautiously, Killian, Snow, Charming, Regina, and Robin moved forward to see it more clearly.

There, on the ground, was the Dark One's dagger ... and in elegant calligraphy on the side of its blade, it read, "Emma Swan."

Snow choked out a sob and turned her face into Charming's chest, her shoulders shaking in grief at the confirmation of her daughter's sacrifice. His arms tightened their embrace around her, and his gaze was full of dread as he stared at the dagger on the ground. Robin whispered comforting words into Regina's ear as he held her, but she found that she couldn't take her eyes off of the dagger. Emotions flickered sporadically through her facial features, sadness, anger, and despair among them.

Killian stepped forward and dropped to his knees in front of the blade, distraught. His love had taken on the Crocodile's burden: the shroud of the Dark One. He cursed Rumplestiltskin. That part of his enemy should inhabit the woman he had come to love was yet another cruel trick of fate, and another reason why he should have slaughtered the Crocodile long ago.

But for the moment, that didn't matter. What did matter was Emma.

Gingerly, Killian reached out and grasped the dagger's handle and then moved to stand. He turned to face the two couples standing before him, his eyes imploring theirs. Snow and Charming looked back at him in trepidation, but he could see the hope underneath their fearful expressions. Robin was already looking to Regina, curious as to how she would answer Killian's silent question.

She met the pirate's eyes, and he could see her flexing her fingers, her spine straightening in Robin's embrace.

"Do it, Hook. I've got your back, just in case. She's going to need support, and the sooner, the better."

Killian nodded to her in agreement and thanks before sucking in a deep breath and bracing himself for whatever was to come.

Then, slowly, he raised the dagger to shoulder height, and called out, "I summon thee, Dark One!"


End file.
